


The Hobbit: Shifter AU

by CrystalFire1234



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I like using music in my fics, IDK ANYMOREE, It is Thilbo, M/M, Mentioned Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, My OC characters are cool tho, Pls don´t hate, Probably at the end, Yup I got bored, lol i suck, so much music, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFire1234/pseuds/CrystalFire1234
Summary: Yea, so basically, this is a good ole shifter AU. Thorin is a dragon, Bilbo is a hedgehog (BC HE IS), Fili is a lion, Zoë (my OC) is a wolf, Kili is a coyote, and Amara (other OC) is a jaguar.





	1. Shifter: Chapter 1

Three figures trotted up to the inn whilst the rain poured around them, and thunder boomed and lightning cracked.

 

The stables were a few feet away from the inn so they quickly unsaddled their horses and got out of the rain. Afterwards, the figures rushed into the inn, and a homely sort of warmth washed over them as they stepped in. They all stopped as a warm, rich, and soft soprano voice sang.

¨Welcome to your life. There´s no turning back. Even while we sleep. We´ll find you acting on your best behaviour, turn your back on Mother Nature.¨ The voice came from a woman, who was scrubbing at a particularly difficult stain, before leaning over to get the rest of the table.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world. It´s my own desires, it´s my own remorse. Help me to decide. Help me to make the most of freedom.¨One of the men, a lightly tanned brunette with bluish-brown eyes, stared mainly at the woman while the other men observed their surroundings.

¨And of pleasure. Nothing ever lasts forever! Everybody wants to rule the world! There´s a room where the light won´t find you.¨ The woman´s green skirt flared out as she spun to another table.

The green, the brunette noted, went well with the light grey bodice she had on.

¨Holding hands while the walls come crumbling down. When the do I´ll be right behind you. So glad we almost made it, so sad we had to fade it. Everybody wants to rule the world.¨ The other men, one with black hair, the other blonde, waited patiently for the woman to notice them. 

They didn't notice all the things the brunette did though.

¨Everybody wants to rule the world. Everybody wants to rule. The world.¨"She finished singing, slinging her long brown hair over her shoulders.

¨Excuse me, miss?¨ The eldest of the trio rumbled, Thorin was his name, and he had long black hair with bluish-grey eyes and tan skin.

The woman spun around and gasped, ¨I´m so sorry! How long have you been waiting there?!¨

¨Not long miss. Might we book two rooms? One with a king sized bed and the other with two twin beds?¨ The blonde asked smoothly. He had a strong Cajun accent.

¨Oh, yeah right! Follow me!¨ The brunette's lavenderish-grey eyes lit up as she strode towards the main counter. ¨My name´s Amara by the way!¨

The young brunette, Kili, grinned and followed as Amara led them up two flights of stairs. She passed a ladder that led upward and gestured to a room next to it.

¨Ok, so this is the one bed. Which one of you is gonna stay here?¨

Thorin stepped forward, ¨That would be me.¨

¨Okie Dokie! There´s a bathroom in there, so you can wash up if you like.¨ Amara said, handing Thorin the key. As Thorin went into the room, Amara pranced away to a room one the left side of the end of the hall. ¨This is the double boys.¨ 

The blonde smiled, ¨Thanks. This is Kili, my brother. I´m Fili.¨

Kili grinned and bowed, ¨At your service!¨

Kili, unlike his brother, didn´t have a Cajun accent; he had a Scottish one. Amara grinned, ¨And I at yours!¨

 

Kili and Amara´s eyes met and held for a little bit, before Fili cleared his throat, ¨Right. Does this room have a bathroom too?¨

¨Yeah! Here´s the keys for you two. Have a good night!¨ Amara rushed out, before climbing up the ladder.

Kili and Fili fell onto their beds and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Piece of trash here. Anyways this trash has just been filling up on Hollowheart (love to all that ship it). So, yeah. Here's the next chappy.

~~~Morning~~~

A delicious aroma wafted up to Fili and Kili´s room. 

¨Food?¨ Fili muttered as Kili fell off his bed with a thump. Fili stood up, took a quick shower, got dressed, tamed his golden mane, and poked Kili multiple times to wake him. Fili then headed downstairs with his broadsword at his side.

Thorin was already there and gazing at the short, slim, and curly-haired chef lovingly.

¨Good morning Uncle.¨ Fili greeted, taking a seat beside Thorin at the counter.

Thorin just grunted.

The chef turned around and smiled, ¨Good morning! ´Mara told me we had some guests, so here I am! My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.¨

Bilbo had curly copper hair (I cannot describe how curly his hair is), tan skin, and yellowish green eyes. He was actually quite handsome.

¨Good morning Mister Baggins! I'm Fili Durin. If my block-headed uncle hasn't introduced himself, he´s Thorin Durin.¨ Fili replied.

Bilbo chuckled, ¨So my mate is actually a blockhead?¨

Thorin flushed, ¨NO! Fili, shut up!¨

Bilbo and Fili grinned,¨I can tell we are going to get along just great Fili.¨

Kili stumbled into the seat next to Fili, ¨Hmflegd.¨ 

¨And this is my baby brother Kili, I assure you he couldn´t hurt a fly-¨

Kili grinned, ¨Thanks brother!¨

¨Because the fly would outwit him.¨ 

Kili´s grin dropped and he pouted, ¨I´m actually very good at archery thank you!¨

Bilbo grinned, ¨Really? So is Amara! Maybe the two of you could practice during however long you are staying!¨

Thorin's face saddened, ¨We have to be at the Althorne Market in five days for the big festival. Our cousin, a toymaker, will be there.¨

That didn't seem to phase Bilbo at all.

¨That´s great! We're all going too! Amara works with wood, while I grow fresh produce. Zoë, our Alpha, helps but she specialises in books and maps. She can also make small things out of metal.¨

¨What are you? Amara? Miss Zoë?¨ Kili asked curiously.

¨Oh, I'm a hedgehog.¨ Bilbo said proudly. (Told you he would be one!)

¨I´m a jaguar.¨ Amara said from behind them. She was in a white blouse with brown pants. Simple, but it popped with her light brown hair and lavenderish grey eyes.

¨Nice! Uncle is a dragon, and Kili is a coyote.¨ Fili grinned.

¨What are you then?¨ An unfamiliar voice asked. Everyone looked around curiously before a figure dropped from the rafters.


	3. Split Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Really short chappie. Wrote this in Science. Don´t hate meh pls.

¨Who are you?¨ Fili growled, his pupils slitting into that of a cat´s, and his fangs grew more pronounced. 

The figure, a curvy, tan woman, grinned from underneath her hood, ¨Zoë Cariad. Alpha of this pack. Wolf. Amara is my second, and Bilbo my third.¨

Amara and Bilbo chuckled, ¨Come on now Zoë. Take off the hood. Thorin is my mate!¨

When Zoë took off her hood, long ebony hair tumbled down and poofed around her face, ¨Damnit.¨

While Amara and Bilbo rolled on the floor laughing, Zoë growled and pounced on them, her eerie crimson eyes in slits. Thorin growled, but Zoë just rolled her eyes and started tickling them. Mainly the ribs.

Somehow Bilbo got out and Zoë and Amara started wrestling. Bilbo cuddled into Thorin, and the girls rolled away. Sometime during the fight, Kili grabbed Amara and pulled her out. That would have been all and well but Fili grabbed Zoë.

That's why in the split second of Fili gently grabbing Zoë´s shoulder, Fili suddenly found himself on his back, Zoë straddling his waist, with a fist ready to strike.

Fili then realised two things. One, don´t mess with Zoë. And two, Zoë´s eyes were slitted and not the eerie crimson they had previously seen. These eyes were a mix of black and purple.

¨Why hello there,¨ Zoë purred- wait not Zoë, ¨My name is Lupa.¨

¨Hi,¨ Fili replied, still in a state of awe, ¨I suppose you are a split side of Zoë?¨ 

´Lupa´ chuckled, ¨Indeed. There has always been me and Zoë. Zoë is just out more. I understand why… I'm unpredictably violent. But, Zoë decided to let me out so I could meet you. Something about you draws us out. It´s odd. I can't put my finger on what it is...¨

Lupa sounded totally puzzled. Everyone was frozen with shock and then, as Fili stared up at Lupa/Zoë, he realised for the first time that she was his One.


	4. A Talk and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you add pics? I can't figure it out.... :(

Lupa stared up at the Lion, Fili, that Zoë refused to acknowledge was their mate. She smirked, saying, "Be right back Goldie. Me and Zoë gotta have a talk."

*Mind State*

Zoë and Lupa retreated to the back of their mind. Zoë looked pissed. 

"YOU KNOW WE CAN'T TELL HIM!" She shouted. Lupa snarled, "WHY!? HE MIGHT ACCEPT US!"

Zoë's anger flickered and was replaced by sadness, 

"What if he rejects us? What is he tries to kill us?" Lupa sighed, moving over to Zoë, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

"We don't know. But if you check right now, he's actually holding us up. Does that seem like the type of mate that would do such a thing?"

"People lie. Remember Smaug? He said he'd always be there. That we were family to him. FAMILY! Or maybe Azog. We almost let him take us. He tried to rape us when we said stop! Thank god we'd finally made peace and merged by then. We were able to fight the bastard python off."

Lupa sighed, "Ya know, you're supposed to be the happy side. The optimist. I'm supposed to be the pessimistic, sad side. Well. Character shift."

"Stop breaking the wall Lupa. It's rude." Zoë chastised.

Lupa grinned, "I'm the evil side, does it look like I-"

*Present*

“Damnit Zoë, snap out of it.” Amara hissed. 

“Please don’t kill me for this, Lupa.” Bilbo said.

The resounding slap echoed around the inn, and silence followed. 

“Bilb!” Zoë’s voice was icy cold, and the hedgehog fell backwards, and started to shuffle out of reach. 

“Yes, Zoë?” He froze as he saw the wolf sit up. 

“Did you just slap me?” 

Bilbo and Amara mentally swore, yep, that was Lupa. Fili, Kili, and Thorin all looked confused.

“You wouldn’t wake up.” He winced at how pathetic his voice sounded. 

“Oh, Bilbo.” A gentle hand was on his arm, “Silly Hedgy. You are family, and I will never hurt you.”

Fili, who was kneeling beside Zoë, tilted his head, "Are you ok?"

Zoë nodded, grabbing his hand and rubbing his pulse point swiftly, before standing and saying, "I need to talk with Thorin and Kili. No offense Fili."

As Thorin and Kili left, following Zoë, Amara and Bilbo turned to Fili. 

"She had to make it obvious didn't she Mara?" Bilbo asked.

"Probably."

Fili tilted his head, "What?"

"Zoë scent marked you." Amara said blatantly.


	5. Scent Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola Crayolas!

"Wait... Why would she scent mark me?" Fili asked, sniffing his wrist. Sure enough there was the barest hint of spices amongst his coffee aroma.

“There are three reasons why Zoë would scent an new comer in such a blatant way. One, for protection; she fears for the newbie's safety and wants to make sure that they are temporarily claimed and won’t be harmed.”  
   
“Highly unlikely in this case,” Amara interjects. "But it happened with Nori and Bifur, so we rule it in."

“True,” Bilbo concedes, then continues, “two, a hello and how do you do. It can be viewed as a welcoming into the pack. Zoë, as the alpha, is expressing your admittance into our family.” 

A shrug from Amara shows this might actually be the winner, but that doesn’t stop Bilbo from announcing the third reason. One that Fili is 100% positive is incorrect.

“It’s also the first step when an alpha is courting an potential with intentions to mate.” 

Fili bursts into laughter so hard his stomach muscles ache. “Please, don’t say crap that is so far from the truth. Obviously its number two; I mean look at me.” 

Both turn to stare at Fili, the looks causing a shiver over his skin. 

“I really need to do a better job cleaning the mirror in your room,” Bilbo rants, as he rises to his feet.

“Why?” Fili counters. “The entire room is spotless.” 

“You really need to take a good look at your reflection, because you are gorgeous.” Bilbo suggests, strolling up the stairs.

Fili just sat there, confused. "What?"

Amara chuckled, standing up and patting Fili's shoulder, 

"Men are so clueless."

Then she walked out, leaving Fili even more confused.

"wHAT?!"


End file.
